This invention relates to toys and more particularly to toys that are model machines, such as, inter alia, sophisticated radio controlled electric motor actuated water cannon dispensing tanks, trucks, cars, airplanes and other types of vehicles.
Toys from the earliest days have been a necessary constituent of human health and development. Competition has produced countless ingenious contrivances which are model machines, such as steam-engines, mobiles, tanks, etc. many remotely controlled by radio transmitter receiver equipment for movement and equipment functions.